


Untitled

by shakhmaty



Category: Hetalia: Axis Powers
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-11-06
Updated: 2015-11-06
Packaged: 2018-04-30 05:47:04
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,635
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5152571
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/shakhmaty/pseuds/shakhmaty
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>America visits his Asian allies...</p>
            </blockquote>





	Untitled

America's plane of choice when traveling the world is an old B-17 Bomber. When asked why, he simply responds that "it's awesome." Now this B-17 was taking off from LAX and heading west across the Pacific Ocean. He decided that he didn't visit his democratic allies in Asia very often. He felt that PR China intimidated him greatly, discouraging him from doing so. But now he was headed to an island called Formosa. On this island the government that few believed to be the true government of China was based.

It was called the Republic of China. Most called it Taiwan. Everyone would refer to it as Chinese Taipei whenever PR China was around, so as not to offend him. After all, he did claim that the ROC was simply a breakaway state, and that the job of his people was to reunite the motherland, not least of which the Chinese on Formosa.

America landed in the capital, Taipei. There a girl met him outside the runway and greeted him.

"你好！ Welcome to the Republic of China!"

"Hi, Taiwan. How have you been?"

"I've been fantastic! And you?"

"Just dandy."

"It's really nice to see you, America."

"How's China been treating you?"

"Ugh, that bastard. So there's this island, mine, of course, with a city called Kinmen on it. It's right next to the PRC, and there's a city called Xiamen near it. Well, that bastard put up a huge sign in red letters that says, 'Peaceful Unification. One country, two systems.' He must think I'm stupid."

"Sounds rough."

"Yeah."

"So what do you want to do?"

"I don't know! Whatever you want to do!"

"Well, why don't you join me? I'm heading to Hong Kong and then Macau!"

"Eh~? Umm... hmm... I don't know... China could rush in at any moment."

"Don't worry, I'll protect you. You'll be fine."

"Aww.. Thank you!"

"My pleasure. Gotta keep democracy strong in this world!"

"Hey, look!"

America turned to the left. The sun had begun to set all the way over in... *sigh*... the PRC. Call it what you want.

"Wow. It's beautiful!"

"Yeah... I'm so glad I can share this moment alone, with you."

Taiwan grabbed America's hand. He felt uneasy. Awkward... But he decided to let it happen. Looked like the sun would completely disappear under the water marking the horizon in... only two minutes, after all. Soon the moon began to shine up in the air. Waxing gibbous.

"Do you want to go now?"

"Yeah, but... Let's go to Macau first, no?"

"Great idea. The lights will look really pretty at night, and China has even less presence there. I like the Portuguese style there."

"Then let's roll."

America boosted Taiwan into the plane and strapped her into the co-pilot's seat. The plane sped up and slowly lifted off the ground just short of the runway. Obviously America was a master at his own bomber, being able to take advantage of its capabilities despite its weight, large size, and clunkiness.

* * *

After only a few minutes they were flying over bright lights in various colors. Macau Tower did its job to stand out and tower over most of the city.

"Wow... It's so beautiful from up here!"

"Yeah. It reminds me of Las Vegas back home. I've never seen this place until now."

The bomber touched down. Look who was waiting for him.

"Macau! Haven't seen you in, what, forever."

"你好，America. Hey! Taiwan!"

"Hi Macau!"

Macau and Taiwan ran towards each other and hugged furiously.

"I haven't seen you in a long time!"

"I should be saying that. I should've been the one to visit you." He turned to America. "Thanks for going out of your way to visit and take Taiwan with you."

"It's no big deal. Gives me more practice in the bomber, too."

"Heh."

"So! How about a game or two?"

"Ahahaha... You joining, America?"

"Of course!"

They went into the Grand Lisboa, arguably Macau's most popular hotel and casino.

Last hand.

America KD, KH

Macau 5H, QS $5

Taiwan KC, 9C $10

America calls.

QC KS 5C

America bets $30. Everyone folds.

"Yippee.

"Well, I guess we should get to sleep. You're going to Hong Kong tomorrow, right?"

"Yeah, you want to join me?"

"No, that's OK. I'm kind of busy here. But I can let you have a free room for the night."

"Wow, that's really nice of you!"

"My pleasure."

"Taiwan, do you want go wit me to Hong Kong as well?"

"Hmm... Well, it is kind of boring in my country still. What could go wrong?"

"OK then."

* * *

"Nice room."  _Two beds. Great view of the city._

Taiwan jumped on one of the beds. "My days, this is so comfortable! *yawn*"

"I bet it is." Lucky. She got the window bed.

Taiwan turned on her side. "You know, America, it's been really nice hanging out with you. And I wanted to thank you for all you've done for me."

"Aww, that's OK. As long as you're not trying to get romantic with me."

Taiwan blushed and giggled.

"You'll still help me out if I get into trouble with PR China, right?"

"Of course. So will Japan, and maybe England if we're lucky."

"OK. Good night, America."

"Nite."

Lights out.

The sun began to rise. America awoke around 8 AM local time. He yawned, stretched his arms out, and scratched his side. He looked towards Taiwan, sleeping peacefully on the bed across from him. He decided to read the Chinese Constitution and laughed quietly while he waited.

9:23. Taiwan opened her eyes to the light shining through the window. She quickly shielded her eyes with her arm and turned around.  _America was still sleeping? Oh well,_ she thought.

"Boo!"

"Waaah!"

"Heeheehee. Gotcha! Let's hurry. We're planning to meet Hong Kong by 10.

"OK!"

They scurried out the hotel, giving a quick thanks, bye, and tip to Macau on their way to the bomber.

* * *

The plane took off. Within minutes, again, it had landed in Hong Kong. An unfamiliar face with familiar eyebrows stood near their random landing spot.

"Greetings, America. Greetings, Taiwan!"

"Hello, Hong Kong. How have you been?"

"Just fine. And you?"

"I'm great."

"It's nice to see you again, Hong Kong!"

"Nice to see you too."

"How's China been to you?"

"He mostly stays out of here. I'm surprised he's been able to keep Xiaoping's policy."

"What's with the eyebrows?"

"Britain."

"Ever heard of Hong Kong 97?"

"Yes! I love that game!"

"Ahaha... Crap!"

"What is it?"

"I've gotta go. I have a world meeting tomorrow and I can't afford to be late. Can you take Taiwan home, HK?"

"Yeah, don't worry. Take care."

"Nice seeing you! Bye HK! See you Taiwan!"

"Bye~!" Taiwan waved as the bomber flew into the distance.

* * *

As soon as the meeting was over, America rushed back to Taiwan. She was waiting for him at the runway.

"Hi again, Taiwan!"

"Hello! How was your meeting?"

"Absolutely pointless. China was there. He kept arguing that his people enjoy human rights and freedoms."

Taiwan giggled, then sighed. America continued.

"England was going on about how his leader became the oldest and longest-ruling or something... blah blah blah... I didn't get a chance to speak. I didn't have anything to say, anyway."

"You sound like you need to relax. Why don't we go down to the beach?"

"The beach? OK."  _I don't really like the beach, but I guess I haven't been to one in a while. And with a girl... huh..._

"How do I look?"

"Hurk."

"Huh?"

"Oh, nothing. I just threw up in my mouth a little. Not sure why." The suit looked fine, not too showy at all. Just how he liked it - clean. He was just wearing some trunks.

They sat on the sand, about to watch as the sun set. Once again America had the slight misfortune of experiencing Taiwan's hand wrap around his.

"You know, America... Maybe I've told you many times before, but I can't stress how thankful I am for all you do for me."

"Like I've said many times, I'm just doing my job. I think your thanks is due to Japan as well."

"Well, Japan will visit me on occasion, but I'm glad you decided to come see me, too." America could see the blush form on Taiwan's cheeks. "I'm... really happy right now." America still found it awkward. He really didn't need a romantic relationship at the moment.

The sun began to sink into the water. America saw Taiwan inch closer to him until their shoulders touched. Taiwan was still gripping his hand. She looked at America's face. He looked back, forcing an awkward smile. She smiled back and leaned forward.

 _Oh Jesus,_  'Murica thought.

She pecked him on the nose. He smiled and let out a chuckle. They both looked back towards the ocean, still holding each other's hands.

"Sunset is still beautiful as ever," America commented. He felt Taiwan rest her head against his shoulder. He looked at her. She had begun sleeping in an awkward position.

_Why is this happening to me… oh well._

So he just had to lean back and lie flat against the cool sand, watching the starry night sky as his friend slept on his shoulder. He fell asleep quiet, happy.

**Taiwan can live happy knowing that Burkina Faso, São Tomé and Príncipe, Swaziland, the Holy See, Kiribati, the Marshall Islands, Nauru, Palau, the Solomon Islands, Tuvalu, Paraguay, Belize, the Dominican Republic, El Salvador, Guatemala, Haiti, Honduras, Nicaragua, Panama, Saint Kitts and Nevis, Saint Lucia, and Saint Vincent and the Grenadines recognize her as China and not the PRC, sacrificing their ability to have pandas in the process. I'm really glad about the Holy See as a Catholic and about El Salvador as part Salvadorian.**


End file.
